


Gratitude

by bigk4062



Series: word prompts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation Speech, Other, SUPER CHEESY, but hey someone's gotta do it, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062





	Gratitude

A/n; I decided to go kinda cheesy with this one- Gratitude

'Remember to keep an attitude of gratitude.'   
“What a great theme for graduation huh Yug?”   
Joey read the banner before turning to his best friend who was smiling faintly, his hand reaching automatically for the puzzle no longer around his neck. Even after all these months, he still couldn't believe that Yam-no Atem, he had to keep reminding himself, was gone.   
The first two months were a struggle, Yugi felt like he was drowning, having lost what seemed like everything he ever wanted. Leaving the other half of his soul behind in Ancient Egypt had wrecked him like nothing else.   
His friends had tried to help, but none of them could really understand. Even Ryou struggled because of how different his relationship with his own Yami had been, but he tried hard, and day by day the gang helped pull Yugi out of the depression he had found himself in, and helped him remember how much he had to do before he could see the Pharaoh again.   
Finally, Yugi found his smile again, and he started to play games again, even agreeing to play Kaiba, the Ceo accepting that Yugi was worth his precious time. Of course he had won, sending Kaiba sulking into a corner once again. Yugi shook his head as he left those memories behind, not wanting to dwell on the past.   
In two hours they would be official High School graduates, and Grandpa was having a small party in Yugi's honor the next day. The older man was over the moon that his grandson had graduated, and it took all of Yugi's convincing for him not to invite the whole town over. Yugi shook his head, causing his cap to fall off of where it had been carefully placed on top of his spiky hair.   
“Come on Joey, let's go I want to get this over with!”   
Yugi said, laughing as he pushed the blond into the gym where the rest of their class was lining up to start the ceremony.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi smiled proudly at his diploma which was hanging in the living room next to his cap. Grandpa had bought a nice frame to put it in, promising Yugi that he had plenty of room for all of the future diplomas his grandson would be receiving.   
The party was in full swing, and even though the group was small it was full of laughter and fun. Of course the gang was there, along with Kaiba Mokuba and Duke. Mai had flown in from her latest tournament, along with Malik and Ishizu who had come from Egypt, leaving Odion behind to take care of things back home. Serenity to had made it, convincing her mother that there was no way she could miss her big brother's graduation.   
Now that dinner was over, it was time for cake, and with cake came a speech that Yugi was suppose to give-at least that's what his grandpa had informed him of last night. Now the old man was clinking his glass, winking at his grandson with the biggest grin on his face. Yugi stood, clearing his throat carefully to get everyone's attention.   
“I guess I'm suppose to give some sort of speech-”   
He was cut off from talking by Tristan and Joey's loud catcalls which got them head slaps by Mai and Serenity. Yugi smiled at the two, feeling the tension leaving his body at his friends antics.   
“Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to all of you for coming. I wasn't sure what to say for this, so I started to think about our graduation theme, and I decided to go off that.”   
Yugi paused to pull a piece of paper from his pocket, taking a second before continuing.   
“I wanted to take the the chance to thank all of you for what you've done for me, good and bad, First, Ishizu and Malik.”   
He turned towards the two Egyptians, who were smiling faintly at him.   
“Ishizu, you were the first to believe in who I was and who I was going to be. You convinced me of my destiny, and helped to put me firmly on the path. Malik, you helped me to see the good in everyone, and how actions that I have no control over can still affect my life and those around me. You also taught me how to accept responsibility and try to make up for my mistakes. Thanks.”   
Yugi turned towards Mai and Serenity, who were standing by waiting for Joey and Tristan to start harassing Yugi again.   
“Mai, you taught me to look under the surface to understand a person's true motive. You offering me those star chips and letting Tea duel you helped me conquer my fears and allowed me to save my grandpa. Serenity, you're unwavering love for your brother despite everything has helped to confirm my own faith and trust in him. You are a true friend, someone who I am proud to have at my side.”   
He then turned towards the Kaiba brothers, Kaiba trying hard not to roll his eyes while Mokuba stood there grinning.   
“Mokuba, you have the strength of a 100 boys your age. I have watched you grow up the past few years from a young boy who was an easy target to a young teen who can bend mere mortals to his whim. Your strength is something I aspire to everyday, keep it up. Kaiba, you push me to my limits every day. You inspired me to keep playing a game I loved when I thought I had nothing, and you make me want to be better and smarter all the time. I don't know where you find the time with everything else you do, but thanks.”   
Kaiba bowed his head, trying to hide his small smiled. Yugi then turned towards Duke and Ryou, both smiling.   
“Duke, you went from someone who teased my friends to one of my closest. A constant supporter of me, and I of you. Ryou, you turned your own pain and torment into something positive, carving out a name for yourself and a future as bright as you want it to be. Good luck, I know you'll be great.”   
Yugi was trying to hold back tears as he turned towards the last group, Tristan, Tea, and Joey.   
“Tristan, you taught me courage in the face of fear, and never giving up. Tea, you were my first real friend, someone who didn't care about what I looked like only that I was a good person. Joey, you have a hard shell, but once that's cracked, you are a loyal friend who would do anything for a friend. You three have loved and supported me through so much, and I don't know what I would do without all of you.”   
Yugi pulled out his Dark Magician card, smiling at it tenderly.   
“This card will always remind me of Atem, who granted me my with of having friends and people to love and support me. He gave me confidence, not only in card games but also in solving puzzles too. Without him I would still be a sad, quiet child not sure of my place anywhere.”   
Yugi turned towards his Grandpa, who was sitting quietly.   
“Grandpa, you've helped me most of all. You encouraged me to grow an interest in things I liked, and you told me stories about your trips and about how much you loved to learn. You are my rock, and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much.”   
Yugi wrapped his Grandpa in a hug, almost knocking the older man over if it hadn't been for Malik's quick thinking. Grandpa smiled at his grandson before clearing his throat.   
“Well, I guess it's time for cake then. Yugi, would you care to do the honors?”   
Yugi smiled, brushing the tears off his cheeks before accepting the knife and cutting into the cake. He then helped pass it out, listening as his friends got together and quietly expressed their own gratitude for each other with smiles and hugs.


End file.
